Alphabet
by Tya Tikana
Summary: 26 continuity drabbles focusing on Switzerland and Liechtenstein. AU.


A/N:

Continuity drabbles focusing on Switzerland and Liechtenstein with 26 themes: Latin Alphabet's A-Z.

AU. This work is a fiction and have nothing to do with anything in this world.

I apologize for any mistakes and if this fanfiction offends anyone. Reviews and constructive critiques are highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: APH belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Angel**

She was only a little country. She was poor, and she became poorer during the war that actually had nothing to do with her. She was ready to die when suddenly a silhouette of a young man appeared before her. The first time she saw him, she thought that she was already in heaven and an angel had come to take her.

"Are… you okay?" he asked. He let out his hand, and she took it. Since then they had lived together. Even though they were poor, he still let her eat first. Even though their houses were in mess, they somehow still lived on. She often thought that if it wasn't for her angel, she wouldn't survive and live until now, and silently she thanked him for that.

**Breakfast**

"Is it good?" he asked.

She nodded and exclaimed, "Really good!"

She hadn't eaten for such a long time after all, so even the scent of the soup was good enough for her. But he had asked her to eat, and unable to resist the hunger, she ate as fast as she could. Just then she realized and asked, "Aren't you going to eat any?" to which he replied, "Aah… I've eaten already."

She never knew whether that was true or not. The only thing she knew was that even though he was also running out of food, he still saved her, and that very thought made her felt guilty and at the same time, felt like the happiest person in the world.

**Clover**

The view from his house was simply magnificent and breathtaking. She had always wanted to take a tour around, but she never got the courage to ask.

_No, not now_, she always said to herself until one day he asked her about what she wanted to say. She answered, "Nothing," but he wasn't convinced and told her to say clearly what she wanted to say. Looked at how determined he was, she told him about her wish to take a tour, and her wish was granted.

The next day they went to a field of clover, and when she accidentally fell down, near her hand was a four-leaf clover. She wanted to take it, but she never did. When he asked about that, she answered, "If it can give luck to people, then let you have it, for I already am the luckiest person to have met you."

After that, both of them fell into silence and blushed hard.

**Doll**

She rarely smiled. So, he thought that maybe if he gave her a present, she would smile and became happy. He gave her a bisque doll for her first celebrated birthday in his house.

She thanked him, but again, she didn't smile, and that made his curiosity almost reached its limit. When she came back to her room for sleep, he, silently and blushingly, tried to take a peek, and what he saw was a young girl looking at her new doll happily. As silent as the night, he came back to his room and slept with a smile of satisfaction in his face.

**Epiphany**

If he was her angel, than she was his goddess. Since he helped her, his food supply was running out even faster, but somehow, every time he saw her face, he managed to get a grip of himself and move forward.

**Flower**

In the field of flowers, when they went for a picnic after the long war, they had promised to each other that one day they would surely go to a hill where they could see their territories together.

They surely will.

**Gun**

The first time she used a gun was to shot a bear that threatened him. They were on a picnic that day, and when he went to look for some berries, a big bear suddenly appeared. He was too far from his gun, and he thought to go back and get it, but that meant he would have to run and let his back seen by the bear; he wouldn't go back, he couldn't, because she was there and he didn't want her to be threatened too, so he shouted and ordered her to run away. But she didn't. Instead, she reached for his gun and aimed it to the bear. She pulled the trigger rapidly, and the bullets killed the bear that instant. After that, she would not eat any meat until some point in her life.

**Hope**

Her only hope was for a world peace, and her only wish was for his happiness.

**Intuition**

She always relied on her intuition so sometimes she spoke without much thinking. It never got her into a serious problem, but it did make her feel uncomfortable around him every time she let out embarrassing comments, or so she thought. Little did she know that he, too, was embarrassed every time their eyes met.

**Joke**

He never was the type to take jokes as jokes, and he thought that jokes were silly and childish, but still, every time she learnt a new joke and told it to him, he would force a laugh, and since who-know-when, finally he was able to laugh wholeheartedly at those silly childish jokes.

**Knight**

She needed no prince on a white horse, for she already had her knight in shining armor.

**Lamb**

Sometimes she looked at herself in a mirror and found a shepherd looking back at her from the glass object. Oh well, that's a part of being surrounded with lambs, wasn't it?

**Moon**

It was another silent night, with full moon gazing down to earth and embraced it with its glamorous light. And there they were, sitting together in a bench with hot chocolates in their hands. Moon gazing was a hobby of theirs after all, tough they wouldn't admit it.

**Nocturne**

She loved to sing, and he loved to hear her songs. Every night he got a nightmare and couldn't sleep, she would be right there beside him, sang a soothing nocturne. And when nightmare came to her, he would be right there beside her, held her hands, and sang her another nocturne.

**Omega**

Every life will end one day, but they never really wanted to think about it, not when they still had each other to depend to. If she was to be opposed by the 'end', he would challenge it and try to defeat it, even though he knew that it would all be futile, but it would not be in vain. He cared for her, and he would do anything for her, even if it cost him his own life. And if the same thing were to be happened to him, she would do the very same thing.

**Paradox**

So close, but yet so far, for there was a transparent wall that separated them. They wanted to be close, but not too close, because it would make their world crumble. They wanted to be far, but not too far, because it would make their world crumble. So they stayed still and let the wall separate them, until one day they would be strong enough to prevent their world from crumbling.

**Quiet**

He loved silence, and talked only when needed. But if there's someone disturbed his quiet time, he would shout and shoot them. The same applied to her.

**Rainbow**

Both of them loved rain; it gave their fields water and it made the air fresher. Even so, they loved what came after the rain more, because watching the rainbow shone always managed to make them smile a little smile.

**Shelter**

Their shelter, their home, the place they could rely on, the place they loved, their shelter, their home.

**Training**

He had been training for hundreds of year, all for the sake to be strong enough to stop relying on others. One day, she asked him to train her, and he—eventually—agreed, in order to make her safer when he wasn't around to watch over her. She learned quick, and that made him felt proud, but at the same time, frightened, not because she would be able to exceed him quickly, but because that great power meant great responsibility, and he couldn't manage to see her enduring such heavy thing. So he kept quiet, and wishing she would never ask to be trained again.

**Uniform**

She loved sewing, and she had made a lot of embroideries and clothes. She had made two matching pajamas, one for him and one for her, though she gave her pajama to him by mistake. She loved matching things with him, thus, she sewed a uniform like his. It was her favorite amongst all things she had made.

**Vow**

When the war was nearing, many chose to be neutral, as did he and she. But when her territory was endangered, he had to do something. So he set out to the raging war, vowed to her that he would be alright and would come back home safe and sound, and that he would take her to a hill where they could see their territories together as he had promised.

**War**

It was a long complicated war, with a lot of danger waiting. She prayed for his safety every day, and had tried to go out to the waging war and fought alongside him, but she didn't want to be a burden for him. So she prayed and prayed, waited and waited, for his return.

**Xiphoid**

The news came a week after the war ended. She didn't believe the news; she didn't want to believe it. But it was the truth—a truth that pierced her heart deep and left a permanent big scar there.

She fainted.

**Yearning**

It was him, the one who was standing third from the right, in the second row. The photo session of World Conference would end soon and he still didn't change his seem-to-be-permanent sullen face. On the bench near there, sat a girl with no expression. She had been waiting for the session to end so that they could go home together.

"Alright!" shouted the cameramen. "Thanks for your hard work!"

So she lifted herself from the bench and moved towards him, the one she had been waiting for. He let out his hand, and she tried to reach for it, but it suddenly disappeared alongside his body. And there she stood alone, crying.

**Zero**

He was supposed to live forever.

Yes, he was no human, was he? He was a country, a confederation. He couldn't die. Even the noisy Prussia didn't die. He couldn't die.

He mustn't die.

There's someone waiting for him back home. Yes. That's correct. She was waiting for him. He should go home soon or she would be very worried. He should.

But he couldn't. He couldn't.

He shouted in agony. No one heard. He himself could not hear. He was completely alone in nothingness.

He was alone.

She was alone.

They were alone.

But loneliness she couldn't stand. She had to be with him. She had to. She had to.

She had to.

So into the zero she went. In the zero they met. In the zero they're no longer alone.

_**-end**_


End file.
